


Attack of the Ackermans

by iamtheview



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I can't tag for shit, Identity Swap, Levihan kids - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheview/pseuds/iamtheview
Summary: Levi and Hanji's children somehow end up traveling back in time to before their parents got together. To figure out how to get back, Samson and Leigh have to pretend to be their parents and work out what the hell happened. Sounds easy enough.But Samson looks exactly like Levi... just tall.If you couldn't tell, LeviHan kids travel back in time and cause chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

In the year 857, a boy was lying in the middle of a field in Wall Rose. He slowly opened his eyes, blearily focusing on the bright clouds about him. Samson. There, that was his name. Now, what else?

Samson bolted upright as a tidal wave of memories crashed into his mind. Images of titans, dead and alive, evaporating blood, jammed blades, ODM gear; images of his family, his mom laughing with his sister, his dad fast asleep on his mon’s shoulder, his dad and sister laughing together as they trained, him pouring over his books with his mother.  
Various waves of information, from family memories, to knowing how to tie his shoelaces flooded into his once blank mind and Samson Ackerman gasped for breath.

“Leigh!” he yelled, his first thought of his sister.

A few meters away from him, a girl with thick brown hair and glasses sat upright and looked around frantically. He could see her hand reaching for a sword that wasn’t there.

“Samson!” she called. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Samson stood and dusted himself off. “But we’d better find out,”

Civilization would obviously be the best place to start, they were never going to find anything in a random field. Samson was tall, but not tall enough to see into the distance so a few minutes later he was precariously hanging out of a tree. Leelu was standing on the ground underneath him, arms folded, looking less than impressed.

“If you fall, I’m not catching you,” she said. “I’ll just leave you to get eaten by a titan,”

“There’s a city really close by,” Samson replied. “Just through those woods, I think I can see a church spire and some smoke from fires,”

“Great, we just have to walk through a bunch of woods,” Leelu rolled her eyes. “What could go wrong?”

A lot. A lot could go wrong. This didn’t seem to be titan territory so Leigh and Samson were ok in that respect but what they hadn’t counted on was how disorientated they both got having to walk through a forest at ground level rather than just pointing and going using their ODM gear. It shouldn’t have been more than a thirty minute walk but somehow they were still in the forest as the sun began to set.

“Circles, Samson,” Leigh groaned. “We’ve been going in circles,”

“I’m sure we haven’t.” he squinted at the sky, as if the clouds would form a map for him.

Leelu waved her arms. “Fucking circles, Samson!” she yelled. “We have been past this same tree AT LEAST ten times, we are doomed!”

“No!” Samson protested. “Just give me a chance, I think we’ve been going diagonally instead of straight through. How would you even know they were the same tree or anything, you haven’t marked it?”

“I don’t know!” Leigh sounded desperate. “They all look the same. We’re going to die of starvation in this forest surrounded by a shit-ton of identical looking trees,”

“Just trust me Leelu, I know what I’m doing,”

Leelu snorted something that sounded suspiciously like “yeah right” but Samson chose to ignore her. He had better things to focus on, like getting out of the forest and if he was right, it was the right direction. He also chose to ignore the fact that they’d somehow seemed to have walked along the outskirts of the forest instead of through it; there were always going to be small kinks to work out. 

“It is this way,” he confirmed and Leigh dragged herself up off the floor and started walking with him.

As they walked, Samson decided to start working out what had happened to them. He was generally quite good at figuring out what had happened in a given situation but right now, his brain was completely blank. Almost literally: he couldn’t remember anything that might have ended with him and Leigh ending up in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. The last thing he remembered was grabbing a bread roll out of his mom’s hands for lunch. That was (probably) not the reason that they’d ended up here, he knew that much.

Eventually, they walked out of the forest and Leigh threw her hands up dramatically in celebration, nearly slapping Samson’s head off in the process. Spotting some people, he quickly shushed his sister and pulled her behind a bush. She shot him a strange look.

“We were randomly in the middle of nowhere for some reason, its probably best not to reveal ourselves to anyone until we know it’s completely safe,” he explained quietly.

“Good thinking,” Leigh said.

It was very good thinking, because what happened next threw both of them off their balance. Figuratively.

A woman on a horse rode up to the gates and swung off to dismount. A woman who looked almost exactly like Leigh. Their mom.

Samson made a move forwards to run and greet her, but he was stopped by Leelu’s hand on his chest. He looked back to her, her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

“She’s wrong,” Leelu said, not offering any other explanation.

Samson knew enough to realize what his sister was talking about and he turned his gaze back. She was right: Hanji didn’t look like Hanji. It was something in the way she seemed to carry herself, maybe unnoticeable by other people, but not by her children, the ones who knew her better than almost anyone.  
She was too….alone. The Hanji that Samson and Leigh knew was a lot more ‘caring’, her thoughts were always occupied by either her husband or her kids. This Hanji had a mad glint in her eye and the stance of someone who cared about others but not enough to think about them all the time. It was hard to explain but from Samson and Leigh’s point of view, this Hanji definitely didn’t love-love anyone.

“Holy shit,” said Samson as Hanji opened the gate and lead her horse through. “We’ve either travelled in time or travelled to a different dimension. Or mom has a twin,”

“Not the last one,” Leigh said. “She’d have told us, for definite.”

The two of them sat on the floor and faced each other, both knowing they needed a game plan.

“So. Either time travelled or in a new dimension,” Leelu said. “We need to get back,”

“And to do that, we need to find how we got here,”

“And find a way to reverse it,”

“And to do that, we have to try and get into civilization,”

“And to do that, we can’t be recognized,”

“Which is too bad because you look exactly like mom,” Samson said.

“Don’t get me started, you’re a carbon copy of dad,”

“My eyes are a different color! And I’m taller!”

“Everyone is taller than dad,”

They always seemed to get sidetracked like that but it didn’t take the pair of them too long to come up with a plan. It wouldn’t be too difficult for them to pretend to be their parents and they could use their parent’s status to figure out what the hell was happening. 

There was a small side door into the building that the Ackerman siblings slipped into just as it was getting dark. They tip-toed down a torch lit corridor, careful not to make any noise as they slid along the shadows. Both of them jumped as they heard voices coming around the corner. 

“Don’t forget as well, I need a new sword handle. That last titan got some kind of unspeakable shit on it and I can’t get it off,”

Samson ducked into a small crevasse but Leigh wasn’t quick enough and ended up being in the middle of the corridor as Levi and Erwin rounded the corner.

“Hello Hanji!” said Erwin.

Leelu blinked then replied, “Hello,”

Her dad didn’t say anything, he didn’t even half-smile. It was so unnerving for Leelu to see her father look so cold, she remembered Hanji telling them that Levi never used to smile or laugh until he had his family. Still he even thought she was her mom, surely his future wife would warrant at least a small grin.

The two walked away again and Samson came out of his hiding spot, a huge shit-eating grin plastered across his face. 

“Leelu, did you see that?” he said. “Erwin totally thought you were mom!”

“This is so weird” Leigh said. 

“Get used to it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY  
> These kids aren't my own, they belong to drinkyourfuckingmilk on tumblr and i fucking love them. Go right now and look at all of the amazing art, go right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Spending the night in a tiny broom closet was… not fun but they both knew there weren’t any other options available.

The next morning, after scrambling around to find Leigh’s glasses (Samson had been lying on them for some reason), the Ackerman siblings nodded to each other and set off in different directions.

They’d planned this out meticulously: they’d stay separate because Levi and Hanji together would have been too conspicuous before the pair had started dating. Samson would pretty much have to spend his whole time bent over, because no one was ever going to believe Levi had grown 15 centimeters overnight. Leelu would be fine, she’d just have to remember to not act like their dad, (no one should notice that her hair was darker and she was slightly shorter) and the golden rule was:  
If they saw their parents, hide.

Sounds like a horror movie thought Samson. The Parents, Hide While You Still Can

He rubbed at his neck. Leelu had found an old pillowcase and fashioned it into a passable cravat but it was extremely uncomfortable and he would bet everything he had on his sister deliberately stuck the pins in the most painful positions.

As he shuffled, he heard voices coming down the corridor. He swore and ducked into a handy broom cupboard… that didn’t have a door. Shit. Of course. Why did everything always go wrong for him? And why couldn’t he just carry on walking? Why was his dad so goddamned short?

Luckily, Samson Ackerman had been blessed with Ackerman quick wit. He immediately knelt down on the floor and began to rummage around the cleaning products as the voices got closer.

“Captain?” someone said.

Samson looked up to see his (first or second, he could never remember) cousin, Mikasa, Eren and Armin standing in the entrance to the door. He fought to keep his face straight instead of bursting into a friendly smile like he usually did.

“What do you want?” he said curtly. “brats” he added. Nailed it.

“Nothing sir, we were just wondering what the noise in the broom cupboard was,” Armin said. 

“It’s none of your business,” Samson said, subtly shifting his hand to draw attention to the cleaning rag he’d picked up.

“Our mistake Captain, sorry!” Eren laughed awkwardly and pulled Armin after him as he walked along. Mikasa followed along.

Samson counted slowly to ten as they walked away and sighed, standing up and stepping out of the broom closet. He would never get over being treated how his Dad was: with respect and fear. Everyone treated Samson with a friendly liveliness, there was always someone running up to him with excitement. Normally Eren’s two year old niece (who was basically a tiny female clone of the German boy).

Eventually Samson reached the end of the corridor, to a door that lead to a courtyard outside. He peered around the edge of the door to check that no one was outside. All clear. The door opened noisily and he grimaced: very stealthy Samson, well done.

Samson walked through the courtyard as briskly as he could, trying to get to the other side before someone appeared.

“Captain?”

Fuck. Shit. Now what?

Samson needed some way, to disguise his height from whoever it was coming towards him, and he had to think of something fast. He had to do something that would protect his sister and help them get back to their time and he couldn’t do that if he was in a scout jail cell. He had to think fast, and now, of something smart to do.

He sat down. 

Crossed legged. On the middle of the concrete floor. Outside. In the survey corps head quarters. His face was impassive but his brain was screaming.

“Erm Captain, are you okay?”

Samson looked up at the girl who’d come over to him, Petra. He knew her at least. 

“I’m fine, why?” he said bluntly.

“It’s just that you’re sitting like a toddler in the middle of the courtyard,” Petra laughed behind her hand.

Samson fidgeted awkwardly.

“It’s none of your business,” he said. “I’m just practicing something. Now, go”

Petra frowned but didn’t question it any further. Samson let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and stood up as she vanished around the corner. His experience pretending to be his dad was not going well, he just hoped Leelu was doing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here?

**Author's Note:**

> Why have you read this far


End file.
